


A Trip to the Toy Store

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Childish Chaos [2]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Adorable Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Gen, Headcanon, Max and Chloe are adorable beans, No glitter in this one, Rachel is still the mom friend, i still can’t believe y’all wanted more of this, kids in a toy store, stuffie forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Rachel treats Max and Chloe to a trip to their favorite toy store: Toys R Us. Which also happens to be Rachel’s worst nightmare.
Relationships: Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Childish Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Rachel’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Stuffie means stuffed animal
> 
> I’m still sad they closed down Toys R Us.

  
I shut the fridge then peered into the living room to find the girls coloring quietly, just the way I’d left them. Max sitting at the coffee table with her pencils and Chloe lying on her stomach with her book and crayons on the floor. I leaned against the door frame and watched them with a smile before quietly taking a seat on the couch.

“Girls, since you both were so well behaved during our errands, I figured I should reward you,” I announced

Chloe quickly crawled over to the couch, abandoning her unfinished picture; and Max turned herself around to face me. I knew I had their undivided attention.

“As your reward,” they leaned in closer, “I will be taking you stuffie shopping.”

“STUFFIE SHOPPIN!!!!” Chloe exclaimed and proceeded to bounce around the living room, clapping her hands excitedly. Meanwhile, Max’s face lit up and she gave me a hug. I hugged her back then stood up and pried her off me.

They realized we were leaving at that moment. I laughed as they rushed over to the door and attempted to put their sweaters on. Max managed to get hers zipped whereas Chloe struggled because she’d put hers on upside down. I stifled a laugh as I helped her put it on correctly. I tossed my own hoodie on as I watched them successfully tie their shoes. I slipped into my pair of black converse then opened the door, gesturing for the girls to go first. They raced each other down the steps as I locked the door behind us. Chloe won the race, much to a pouty Max’s dismay. I quickly descended the flight of stairs before we all walked out to the [apartment] complex parking lot.

* * *

I parked the car and got out to help the girls with their seatbelts. To my surprise, they’d managed to get themselves unbuckled without any trouble. They exited the vehicle and started to run towards the store entrance. I quickly grabbed their hands before they could get too far.

“How many times have I told you two not to run in a parking lot?” I gently scolded, knowing that they were just really excited.

After all, I had taken them to their favorite store: Toys R Us. The place was a living nightmare for me; but it was heaven on earth for the girls. They mumbled an apology as we walked up to the entrance. The second we stepped inside, I made the mistake of letting go of their hands; thinking they’d have enough sense to stick by me. But the second I let go, they immediately took off at full speed. They knew the store well enough, but I still didn’t like the idea of them going off on their own, _especially_ when they’re “kids.” I could only pray they wouldn’t get into too much trouble before I got to them.


	2. Chloe’s POV

The second Rachel let go of our hands, I grabbed Max’s hand and we sprinted over to the stuffie section. We grabbed a good armful of them then walked over to the “quiet corner.” We dropped the stuffies in the middle of the floor in a pile and, you guessed it, jumped right into it. We poked our heads out and saw an employee walking towards us. I saw that his name tag read Heath.

“That’s a lot of plushies. Your kid must be spoiled rotten,” he said with a laugh.

“Actually, we are pretty spoiled!” I said. Then I realized that I’d used childish tone when talking to him. I buried my face in my hands but peered through a crack in my fingers. He raised an eyebrow before his face lit up in realization. He knelt down on our level with a smile.

“I’d know that tone anywhere! My boyfriend, Nathan, acts just like you guys. But he’s a bit younger when it comes to his mindset. Now tell me, little ones, where is your caregiver?”

Max and I exchanged knowing glances. Heath seemed to be the real deal, since he used one of the secret nicknames. I nodded and we turned to face him.

“We left her in the dust,” Max replied with a giggle.

“She let go of our hands, so it’s her own fault!” I added.  
  


“You need to stay with her! She knows how to keep you _and_ your secret safe,” he said as he shook his head with a chuckle. “I’ll keep an eye on you two until-”

He was interrupted by the sound of fast-paced footsteps approaching the stuffie section.

“Okay, I want you girls to hide in the pile and don’t come out until it’s safe,” he said with an urgent tone. Max and I nodded then quickly ducked our heads into the pile.

I heard the footsteps getting closer by the second before they stopped and I heard someone talking to Heath. I immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nathan that Heath refers to is none other than our favorite prick: Nathan Prescott. Let that mental image sink in


	3. Rachel’s POV

**“** Rachel!” Chloe’s head popped out of the pile of stuffies behind Heath and I laughed as Max’s head appeared a moment later.

“I take it these two are yours?” He asked with a knowing grin.

“Yes, both of them are mine,” I said with a smile.

“I thought having one was bad enough, but _two?!_ Bless your soul,” he replied

“They may be absolute monsters, but I love them to death,” I said with a chuckle. “Now come on girls, let’s clean up your mess and find a stuffie you can both agree on,” I told them and they quickly started to pick up the stuffies.

Once we’d cleaned up their mess, Heath went back to work. We then resumed our original objective. We looked around for a while before the girls stumbled upon a giant teddy bear.

“THIS ONE!” They both exclaimed and I shook my head no.

“We don’t have enough room for it,” I lied. It would fit perfectly in the corner of their playroom but I was planning on putting an organizer for their toys in that same spot.

“Pleeeeeeeease?” Max begged with her hands clasped together. Chloe backed her up with the killer attack: the puppy dog eyes. She does an excellent face, and she damn well knows it. Not to mention it’s irresistible. I physically can’t say no when she uses it. I have tried and failed so many times. Today was no exception.

“Fine, we can get the bear,” I sighed reluctantly. They both cheered as they hefted it off the shelf and carried it up to the register. It just so happened that Heath was the one running the register.

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen exasperated parents drag one of these out of the store. Looks like you also fell to the puppy eyes,” he said.

“Don’t fucking remind me,” I groaned as I paid for the bear. The girls said goodbye to him as we walked out of the store. A few moments later, we got to the car. I popped the trunk and they stuffed him in.

“You two better start thinking of a name for that monster,” I teased as they clambered into the vehicle. I shut the trunk then climbed into the driver’s seat. I always made them both sit in the backseat so there’d be no fighting or pouting over who got shotgun. I started the car and drove back to the apartment, with music and two debating girls to accompany me.

When we got back to the apartment, I had to help the girls carry the teddy to their nursery. We set it down in the corner and they immediately sat on the bear’s lap, one on each leg. I stifled a chuckle as I crossed my arms.

“You choose the bear over me?!” I said in fake astonishment. “How dare you!”

They quickly grab my hands and pull me down, causing me to fall on top of the bear’s chest. I laugh as I adjust myself into a sitting position so the girls could lean against me. They shift closer to me and rest their heads on my shoulders before shutting their eyes and sighing contently. I look at my watch and quietly chuckle. It was a couple minutes past their nap time. It had been an eventful afternoon, and they both needed their rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to get a bigass teddy bear, okay?! Also, this bear will be a thing throughout the series.


	4. The Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a full grown adult sitting on the bear

  
The big boi ❤️  
  


He shall be dubbed William, in honor of Chloe’s dad.


End file.
